CC Skills Pilot
This is science and art of guiding some mode of transport between two points under certain conditions. Contemporary campaigns may have particular nomenclature for each type, but for the sake of the skill system, we classify by medium of passage and size of vehicle. Additionally, all navigational skills are classed adjunct to, but separate from, Piloting. Piloting The physical control of a given vessel. This ranges from a train engineer to a ship's helmsman. Mediums * Submarine: Complete immersion in liquid oceans. * Maritime: On the surface of liquid oceans. * Land: atop solid terrestrial surfaces. This may subdivided into: ** Urban ** Rural/Alpine ** Desert ** Jungle * Atmospheric: The gaseous perimeter of a planet. This may be subdivided into: ** rotary ** fixed-wing, propeller ** fixed-wing, jet+ ** Dirigible ** Exotic (specify, including rocket) * Space: The cold vacuum, including microgravity environments and orbital mechanics. ** Rocket, this may qualify as "exotic" in the atmospheric category. This includes such vehicles as the STS-Space Shuttle system and private follow-ups such as the Virgin Galactic rockets. ** Exotic (genre, specify propulsion/lift methods) Sizing While categories of operation will generally translate, exceptional driving skill requires practice on the particular make and model of a vehicle (or one that's extremely similar). For instance, a professional motorcycle racer wouldn't necessarily want to race NASCAR without specialized training first. If boosting a piloting skill to a competitive level, be an Emergency Vehicle Operations Course (EVOC) course, race driving or a fighter jockey, further specify the vehicle type after the size. For the average police officer, this would look like: Land/Small/Sedan: 35. * Drone/remote: varied range but operated remotely (and generally between personal and small-sized). * Personal-size (specify what): could be a jet-pack, SCUBA scooter. ** For a baseline in land-based vehicles (for which most people have a basis of comparison): this would range from skateboards and scooters, through unpowered bicycles through motorcycles (including those with a side-car). * Small: an average sized vehicle for the medium. ** For land transportation, for instance, this ranges from a two-seater coupe through passenger van to a cube truck (what's available to be rented or purchased short of requiring a commercial license). * Medium: this usually ranges into the commercial-grade and smaller industrial sizes. ** For land vehicles, for instance, this ranges into commercial tractor-trailers and metro buses. This can include smaller trackless trains, like the parking trams at theme parks. This would also include military-grade armored personnel carriers (APC). * Large: Relative to vehicle averages of the medium, these are as big as they come. ** For contemporary land vehicles, for instance, this may range from locomotives to overland trains, to mining trucks. Navigation Navigation is a field of study that focuses on the process of monitoring and controlling the movement of a craft or vehicle from one place to another. There are points of history and commonalities, like principles and use of latitude and longitude. Navigation Skills Ratings Going by land navigation benchmarks: * 3: will help pilots understand where SIRI (GPS) is sending them. * 6: will help pilots know when SIRI's map interpretation in wrong. It will also allow someone to confidently cross an industrialized nation using paper maps. * 9: will allow navigators to plan efficient routes. * 15: will enable navigators to recognize landmarks and maps and find their location when points are unclear or unmarked. Navigation Skill Categories The field of navigation includes four general categories: Land Navigation * Land navigation is used for overland routes, in any medium from foot to truck. Marine Navigation * A combination of dead reckoning, pilotage and celestial navigation; commonly backing up radio navigation, radar navigation and satellite navigation. Aeronautic Navigation * Aeronautic navigation uses identical principles, though in a different context. There are two primary method categories, including visual flight rules (VFR) and instrument flight rules (IFR). In VFR, with landmarks visible from farther away (but passing by that much quicker), pilots primarily utilize visual observations (pilotage) and dead reckoning. In IFR, flight planning is key, with navigation guided by beacons. Additional complications include other air traffic, weather and altitude. Space Navigation * Navigation through space, which in a contemporary setting would be limited to satellites, but in near-future/Science Fiction setting would include solar-system navigation, interstellar and basically as far somebody can drive their ship. Current space navigation utilizes steady, bright and recognizable celestial landmarks, such as a few regular pulsars, and does so as if those stars were GPS. NASA's SEXTANT project (2018) is the latest to systematize the method. Category:Skills Category:Characters